Hagámoslo
by MichiAt
Summary: Kiryu x Yusei. Yaoi. PWP. Kiryu sabe que la palabra "Hagámoslo" sólo puede ser usada para una cosa: cumplir su fantasía y la de su amigo.


- Hagámoslo.

Una simple palabra que despierta cuestionadas ideas en la mente de Kiryu. Porque sabe que su subordinado no lo dice para referirse a ninguna otra cosa. Miró al chico de figura modelada por ángeles cuestionándole acerca de todo lo que le había le enseñado sobre la lealtad, y aunque normalmente no accedería a traicionar su propia ideología, prefirió hacer realidad algunos de esos picantes sueños que provocaban desastres en sus sábanas.

Yusei se sentó en el escritorio del líder del Satisfaction Team, quedando frente a él, seguro de que su propuesta sería segundada, sin cambiar su semblante de niño bueno, porque Yusei no sabía cómo ser un pervertido. Prefería dejar ese papel a los demás y ser él mismo.

- ¿Así es como resuelves tus problemas con Jack?

La pregunta pudo haberlo herido, o al menos molestado, de haber sido otra persona y no Yusei el receptor de aquella cuestión, y si su tan cercano amigo, Kiryu, no hubiera sido el remitente. Pero el joven Fudo sonrió, como si estuviesen retándole a un duelo, y con delicadeza haló las ropas de su camarada atrayéndolo hacia él y uniendo sus cuerpos. Sus labios quedaron a una carta de separación.

- Jack es muy celoso, pero no tiene de quién celarme, así que más bien le estoy ayudando a fundamentar sus sentimientos.

Kiryu sabía de más que aquello no era más que una excusa y una gran mentira, puesto que con su victoria ante Jack había adquirido una gran popularidad, que le otorgaba sus propios admiradores y acosadores. A decir verdad, las razones por las cuales estaba ocurriendo todo eso no eran asunto suyo. Yusei le encantaba ¿y qué no iba a hacer él para cooperar con su amigo? Desabotonó el pantalón del Rey y apartó las telas de su ropa interior para devorar el miembro de su amigo y provocarle pequeños espasmos a su divino cuerpo. Era justo el mismo sabor que imaginaba de la piel de Yusei, pero que nunca hasta ahora había conseguido probar mientras le quitaba sus botas y terminaba de sacar sus pantalones.

A diferencia de Crow, que gritaba y se retorcía del placer cuando le hacía lo mismo, Yusei apenas soltaba algunos gemidos bajos y contraía sus puños y abdomen con alguna fuerte succión. La forma en que movía las caderas buscando más humedad dentro de la boca de Kiryu y cómo guiaba sus manos debajo de la camisa negra, resultaba muy sexy. El líder lamió la longitud una vez más y la abandonó para disfrutar de los carnosos labios del actual Rey. Separó algunos mechones que cubrían su frente y se sorprendió de lo lindo que se veía Yusei de esa manera, es decir, nunca había pensado si Yusei era atractivo o no, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sí lo es, y mucho. Quizá a niveles de urgencia, puesto que era un peligro ser tan adorable y provocativo en una ciudad tan peligrosa como Satélite, pero él, de alguna manera lograba pasar desapercibido la mayoría de las veces. De pronto de le ocurrió una razón.

Yusei era tímido.

Siempre silencioso y reservado, habla sólo cuando la situación lo requiere, a menos a la luz pública, ambos lo saben ahora, porque Yusei no está nada tímido. Kiryu casi gruñe cuando su subordinado le presionó con fuerza ambas nalgas para luego pasar a estimular su entrepierna demostrándole que no fue ayer cuando aprendió a tener sexo.

Kiryu tomó una de sus manos para sacarle el guante con los dientes y Yusei le imitó con la otra, luego le quitó la chaqueta y lo besó profundamente mientras se encargaban del pantalón y el ajustado bóxer del líder. El pelinegro notó detalladamente cómo su amigo cruzó los brazos debajo de sus rodillas y recostó su cuerpo sobre el suyo hasta tumbarlo sobre la mesa, y sus movimientos serpenteantes de cadera estimulaban ambos miembros a la vez. Kiryu besó la boca de Yusei de nuevo y bajó por su cuello y pecho hasta sus pezones, descubriendo que aquéllos eran su gran punto débil.

Ni en el clímax de sus sueños más húmedos se hubiera imaginado esos enloquecidos gemidos de Yusei, ni cómo su cuerpo estaba más caliente ahora, o cómo rugía por más a medida que le complacía. Cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su propia sensibilidad, el otro sólo sonreía. Con los dedos, tomaba saliva de la boca del chico y lubricaba su entrada.

Pero cuando Kiryu estuvo en posición de penetrarlo, prefirió preguntar si realmente aquello estaba bien. El Yusei que él conocía era tímido, reservado, nunca iría por ahí alegremente buscando sexo y en realidad era demasiado increíble que hubieran llegado tan lejos, pero éste era diferente, ¿podría herir al otro? No se perdonaría si eso pasaba, y tampoco lo harían Jack y Crow. Podía ser posible que esa sesión no significara nada para ninguno, sin embargo tampoco quería correr riesgos.

- ¿Te das cuenta de la posición en la que nos encontramos? – Le preguntó finalmente, con clara voz.

- Sí – Respondió casi en un susurro, cerró y abrió los ojos.

Ojos azules, hermosos. Kiryu se cuestionó de nuevo cómo pudo pasar por alto tal belleza por tantos años. Sus fantasías con él eran solamente sexuales, pero descubrir a Yusei era especial.

- A decir verdad, no esperaba que las cosas salieran así – Le dijo sonriendo.

Kiryu no puedo evitar un gesto de confusión. "Hagámoslo" le había dicho, ¿es que Yusei no se daba cuenta de las cosas que decía?

- Es que… Quería aprender algunas… Técnicas. Para enseñarle a Jack… Otras cosas. Ya sabes, diferentes a lo que él está acostumbrado.

- Yusei, no te entiendo.

- Es que… Jack siempre… Es Jack. Y-yo soy el nuevo Rey, no estaría mal que a veces él comprendiera eso y me permitiera hacer… ciertas cosas.

Y Kiryu creyó captar todo ahora, y preguntó luego de grabarse en la memoria aquel rubor que Yusei cargaba en su rostro en ese momento.

- Entonces… Tú siempre eres el hombre pasivo en tu relación, ¿no?

Yusei asintió y desvió la mirada con un gesto de vergüenza.

- Y sugeriste esto para "aprender" algo qué aplicar en Jack… Yusei, para eso necesitabas que yo fuera el pasivo ¿Qué deforme cosa en este mundo te hace pensar que eso iba a suceder?

- Todo el mundo dice que tú eres uke, Kiryu. Dicen que Crow tiene una personalidad demasiado fuerte para ti, sin mencionar que es más fuerte.

Kiryu no salía de la impresión. Sujetó con fuerza las piernas de Yusei y entró en él rápidamente. Tenía que sacarle esas ideas incoherentes de la cabeza. El pelinegro gimió y tomó el borde de la mesa para no caerse con una de las embestidas del otro. En pocos segundos, Yusei ya se había acostumbrado al tamaño de Kiryu y éste le masturbaba con una velocidad mayor que con la que lo penetraba. Alcanzó de nuevo los sensibles pezones y los mordió y pellizcó hasta enrojecerlos, provocando que el otro gritara. Dejó caer un poco de su propia saliva sobre ellos y los lamió primero con suavidad, luego con fuerza.

El líder se separó bruscamente dejando a Yusei fuera de lugar, suplicándole con la mirada que volviera a entrar. Kiryu le giró dejándole recostado boca abajo sobre la mesa. Alcanzó de nuevo su miembro provocando que arqueara la espalda levantando aún más su dispuesto trasero, dejando que el líder disfrutara de la vista: la entrada humedecida y las suaves nalgas enrojecidas por los golpes. Las penetraciones se reiniciaron y Kiryu se encargó de nuevo de los pezones y miembro de Yusei y se permitieron besarse de nuevo, esperando el cercano clímax, el pelinegro sintiendo las palpitaciones de la longitud de su líder, y el otro gimiendo cuando la entrada apretaba fuertemente su miembro.

Tras un gran esfuerzo por no correrse antes de tiempo, Yusei terminó guiado únicamente por la mano de Kiryu, que después de varios segundos, salió del interior de su amigo y le humedeció el trasero y las piernas con su semen. No quiso seguir en su interior sólo por el simple hecho de que sabía que no era su Yusei, que sólo había alguien a quien pudiese llamar suyo, y era Crow. El otro sospechó las razones de su amigo, y aunque no lo dijo, agradeció que tomara esa decisión. Kiryu se quitó la bandana púrpura de la cabeza y lo limpió.

Yusei por fin se reincorporó de los temblores de sus piernas y se levantó de la mesa para sentarse sobre ella, atrajo a Kiryu hacia sí y lo abrazó fuerte. El abrazo fue correspondido, pero el líder notó que no se atrevía a mirarlo. ¿Acaso sentía culpa o miedo?

- Yusei, ¿Sabes que cumpliste mi fantasía secreta?

Sea lo que sea que el más joven estaba pensando, se esfumó de su cabeza con esa frase. Le miró atentamente.

- ¿Querías hacerlo conmigo?

- Eres mi amor platónico.

Yusei se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que él mismo sentía. Él amaba a Jack, eso estaba demasiado claro y marcado en su mente, pero Kiryu era un amor que no iba a consolidar porque no lo quería lo suficiente de esa manera. Sólo algunas veces su mente fantaseaba con él, pero por otra parte él nunca se sacaba a Jack de la cabeza. No dejaba de ser como enamorarse de un actor de cine o un cantante: Pasaría de moda algún día y lo olvidaría.

Leyendo su mirada, Kiryu sabía lo que Yusei pensaba. Se separó y le tendió sus ropas.

- Entonces… - Habló el pelinegro sin olvidar el objetivo que le había llevado hasta Kiryu hoy – Yo cumplí tu fantasía, te toca a ti cumplir la mía.

- Yusei, eso no pasará.

- Te prometo que será bueno… Y que te dejaré satisfecho.

Kiryu miró de reojo a Yusei. Lo estaba meditando, y quizá el sólo considerar la idea le decía a su amigo "Hagámoslo".


End file.
